1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lawn equipment. More specifically, the present invention discloses a modular dethatcher and seeder.
2. Statement of the Problem
Dethatchers have long been used to remove dead grass, clippings, and other debris from turf. Otherwise, such debris can accumulate to the point of interfering with the absorption of water, which can retard the growth of grass. This debris can also foster the growth of fungi and other microorganisms that cause lawn diseases.
Conventional dethatchers use a set of tines to comb between the blades of grass and thereby remove debris from the turf. These tines are typically mounted in a radial pattern on a horizontal shaft driven by a small gasoline engine.
Various types of seeders have also been used for many years to sow grass seed. One common type of seeder consists of a wheelmounted, tapered hopper that has a series of holes along its bottom edge. Grass seed gradually falls through these holes as the seeder is rolled along the ground. Some models include a set of rotating blades within the hopper driven by the seeders wheels to help ensure a more even distribution of grass seed. This type of seeder also usually includes an on/off control mounted on the seeder handle connected by a cable to a slide assembly or door assembly that regulates the flow of grass seed through the holes in the bottom of the hopper.
Another type of seeder further includes rotating tines to scratch lines or grooves in the ground to receive the grass seeds. Here again, a gasoline engine is commonly employed to drive a horizontal shaft having a radial arrangement of tines spaced at intervals along the length of the shaft.
Although both dethatchers and seeders have long been widely used, these have heretofore only be considered as separate devices. The owners and operators of golf courses, parks, schools, athletic fields and the like have traditionally purchased separate dethatchers and seeders. This essentially doubles the user""s capital expense, and also greatly increases storage and maintenance expenses.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention provides a modular device that can be configured either as a dethatcher or a seeder. This allows both functions to be performed by a single device with modular attachments. From the point of view of an equipment manufacturer, the present invention greatly simplifies the manufacturing process for both types of units by providing economies of scale and reducing the inventories of parts required. From the point of view of the end user, the present invention eliminates the need to purchase a separate dethatcher and a separate seeder, which results in substantial savings in initial capital and on-going maintenance costs.
This invention provides a modular dethatcher and seeder that includes a housing having a rear opening, and a plurality of tines driven by a motor to rotate about a shaft within the housing. When the device is to be used as a seeder, a seeder attachment is inserted into the rear opening of the housing. The seeder attachment is driven by the rear wheels of the device. Alternatively, when the device is to be used as a dethatcher, a chute is removably attached to the rear opening and a catcher bag is then attached to the chute to collect debris thrown by the tines. The device can also be used as a dethatcher without the chute and catcher bag by securing a removable cover over the rear opening.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.